1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield for a chafing dish burner, and more particularly to a flexible, easily washable, and economical chafing dish skirt, that will prevent wind from affecting the heat source of the chafing dish, and help retain heat around the chafing dish. The chafing dish skirt is made of fire retardant material, and is attached to the chafing dish or the chafing dish frame. The skirt is weighted to help counteract the effects of wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art chafing dish burner wind shields are generally solid shields. Such shields can effectively shield open flame heat sources for the chafing dish from the wind. However, such shields are heavy, expensive to manufacture, difficult to store, and clean.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chafing dish burner wind shield that is lightweight, compact and/or compressible for easy storage, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,446 issued to Ali on Jun. 13, 1989 describes a wind shield for a chafing dish burner. The device may include one or two L-shaped walled structures to deflect wind that may blow out the open flame of the burner. This device is not lightweight, it is not compact nor compressible for easy storage, it is not easy to manufacture and it is not easy to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,970 issued to Schmitz et al. on Jun. 25, 1974 describes a weighing band for curtains, drapes and the like. Similar devices may be used to weigh down the lower sections of the present invention to help counter the forces of wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,383 issued to Schwind on Aug. 9, 1994 describes a "removably attachable flat sheet-skirting combination." The device teaches the attachment of a pleated sheeting around the bed springs of a conventional bed. The sheeting is not weighted and the device is not made to be fire retardant.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.